


No Place Like You

by hoothoot54



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bokuaka - Freeform, Buttplugs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Bokuto, Married BokuAka, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Song fic, based on backstreet boys song, bokuto travels a lot, editor akaashi, kind of, married bkak, no place, owls in love, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoothoot54/pseuds/hoothoot54
Summary: Bokuto is a professional volleyball player that travels all around the world.Despite having the chance to witness gorgeous sights overseas, Akaashi is still the most beautiful sight to him even years after their marriage.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	No Place Like You

As a professional volleyball player, Bokuto travels a lot for his away games and even training camps.

Imagine being able to travel all around the world whilst playing your favourite sport of all time.

Bokuto had seen all sorts of amazing sights - he’s experienced the attraction of Paris, seen the architectural spectacle of the Colosseum in Rome, bathed in the gorgeous sunsets of the beaches in Mexico.

In contrast, Akaashi had landed a job at the local editing firm, slaving away at his laptop (which had not been turned off in forever mind you) in a cramped little desk in an office packed with 30 other people tapping away at their keyboards.

His lunch forgotten at the side, a few miserable leaves of spinach and some sweet potato left from his salad that he got downstairs 2 hours ago.  
He stops typing, eyes drifting off to the side looking at the framed picture of him and Bokuto.

It was his favourite photo of them.

It had been taken at their wedding, with Bokuto running down the aisle with the largest smile on his face, with Akaashi on his back, arms wrapped around Bokuto’s shoulders, an embarrassed smile buried in his neck. 

I wonder how he’s doing?

Akaashi slumps back in his chair, a sigh escaping his lips as his long fingers finding the metal band and twisting it around, an old habit he’d had since their high school volleyball days.

Bokuto had left for a training camp to Australia for 3 weeks, leaving Akaashi to spend the nights alone at their shared apartment.

He missed his husband, missed his voice, his laugh, the way his eyes lit up every time he had something to say, his smell, his hugs, his touches.

“Akaashi-kun, do you have the draft ready for me?”

The loud voice struck, sending Akaashi out of his thoughts and back to reality, hastily sitting up to lean over his laptop once more, before yelling back “Just a moment!”

———————— 

“Tsum Tsum nice toss!”

Bokuto slapped Atsumu’s shoulder as he gave the setter a large grin.

“I gotcha Bokkun!”

Assume replied, flashing his teammate a flashy smile in return.

They had just completed the first week of the training camp, ending it off with a practice match against one of the top teams in the country, only just pulling ahead in the final set.

They had the rest of the day off as a reward for their hard work, and he, Sakusa, Atsumu and Hinata decided to hit the beach and get some ice cream.

“That was a great match! Everyone was like whoosh! And the ball went bang! And then Bokuto-san’s last spike went POW! And then we won!”

The orange haired little demon went on as they got their ice creams, before they settled on the sand and watched the sun go down as waves lapped at their feet.

The cold water was definitely much needed to soothe their sore ankles.

“Oh my gosh, this is the most down time we’ve gotten all week and then it’s back to the runnin’ and jumpin’. Like, our legs aren’t made of metal!”

“At least you don’t need to jump to spike the whole game.” Sakusa replied, laying his upper body down to fully lie on the warm sand.

“Come on Omi-Omi we’re not rocks, setters have to run and jump to ya know!”

“At least a rock wouldn’t be annoying like you.”

“OMI-KUN how could you?!”

Bokuto let out a small huff at his teammates conversation, but looking out at the hues of pink and orange that filled the sky, his heart ached for his husband back home.

If only he was here, Akaashi would be leaning into his chest, settled between his legs and basking in the warm glow of the Australian sunset.

*Back in Tokyo”

Akaashi had just gotten off from work and made it back to his apartment before seeing Bokuto’s name flash across his screen requesting for a video call.

“AGAAASHHEEEEE! How’s my beautiful husband doing?”

His owl looking husband yelled into the screen, eyes lighting up upon seeing Akaashi’s face. 

“Bokuto-san! I’m good, just finished a piece for the next edition of this magazine we’re doing.” Akaashi had his glasses on, sleek and black that framed his gorgeous steel blue eyes perfectly.

“AKAASHI SAN!” Hinata’s face suddenly covered the whole screen, followed by a screech from Bokuto. 

The boy waved excitedly and Akaashi let out a small laugh as he waved back to the over enthusiastic boy.

“Is that yer husband I hear? Yer should’ve seen the match just now, Bokkun here was too excited about a spike that he crashed into the net and we had to stop the match to fix it up a-“

The camera suddenly panned tp the blonde half of the Miya twins as he took the phone from Hinata, a small smirk on his face.

“TSUM TSUM! DOn’t listen to him Keiji it was his fault he tossed the ball way too close to the net!”

Bokuto’s voice rang from a distance.

“It’s true,” Sakusa commented. “That was a shit toss Miya.”

“Hey ya know what’s shit? Your FACE!”

Atsumu yelled just as Bokuto snatched his phone back, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry about that Keiji, I think I would like some PRIVACY please.”

He shot a look to the 3 of them, who decided to keep their mouths shut, Atsumu pretending to zip his lips, locking it was a fake key before pretending to toss it out the window.

“It’s alright, it’s nice to see them too,” Akaashi smiled.

“Yeah, but you really only wanted to see me right? Am I right?”

“Of course.”

A short pause.

“I really miss you Bokuto.”

“I miss you too Keiji. I miss your massages. My back and feet are killing me. All we did this whole week was conditioning. I would kill for one of your massages right now.”

Akaashi felt a twinge of pity for the spiker, but hey, he did choose this as his career. Despite the remark, Akaashi promised to give Bokuto the best massage he’d ever get the moment he got back home.

“Oooooh, I want a massage too Keeeiiijiiiiii!” Atsumu commented suggestively, dragging out his name to give a rise out of Bokuto.

“Hey only I get to call him Keiji! Also, he’s MINE!” Bokuto yelled, chucking a pillow off screen before hearing a thump and a dignified “HEY” from the blonde. 

Bokuto continued to talk about all that’s happened, the gruelling training they’ve been doing, the not so great catered food and the sneaky supermarket runs late at night when they should be sleeping and of course showing him pictures of the amazing scenery (and of himself as well) that Bokuto claimed to be much more prettier in real life and his camera phone couldn’t capture its beauty~

“But of course, you’re the best view by a long shot.”

Bokuto said, staring dreamily at his beautiful husband, cheek resting on his hand, a small smile etched on his face.

Akaashi blushed at the words that came out of Bokuto’s mouth. Despite actually marrying the guy (which Kuroo had given him a condolences card as a wedding gift together with a butt plug - which may or may not have been used), Bokuto never failed to make Akaashi feel like the luckiest and most loved man in the world years into their marriage.

“I love you, Koutarou.”

“I love you too Keiji, so much.”

————————— 

“Keep your feet moving come on! Last 4 laps keep going!”

The team is now in Brazil to play beach volleyball and had started running laps on the sand, the lack of stable ground making running so much harder, working their already sore calves even more.

“Alright do some stretching and we’ll head back for dinner.”

Their coach said to the team, Hinata lying face down in the sand, Atsumu on his knees looking about to throw up, Sakusa taking a few wobbly steps before putting a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder to keep him up and Bokuto spread eagle like a starfish on the sand, staring dazedly into the orange sky.

After packing up all their things, the team heads back to the dorms to get some much needed rest and recovery.

“Don’t play with your food Atsumu, it’s unhygienic.” Sakusa frowned at Atsumu plucking at his bread because he swore he saw a black spot somewhere that he couldn’t seem to find anymore.

“Miya-san, what if it’s one of those weird bugs we saw just now!” Hinata screamed, one could literally see the realisation hit him like a brick.

The horror on Atsumu’s face as he chucked the bread at an increasingly annoyed Sakusa who in turn started choking Atsumu while Hinata bounced around unsure of whether to break it up or cheer them on.

It reminded Bokuto of himself and Akaashi, Bokuto being deathly afraid of spiders and whenever he finds one in their apartment he jumps on a chair and calls for his lovely husband to protect him. 

Akaashi as calm as ever sweeps it off whatever surface it’s scaring Bokuto from before letting it out the door like a guest, before helping Bokuto down and planting a kiss to melt the fear away.

He frowns at the memory, remembering that Brazil is 12 hours behind Japan, meaning his Akaashi will still be asleep until at least 11am.

His Akaashi is a night owl, working late into the night and sleeping in on the weekends.

He’ll just have to catch him tomorrow morning during breakfast instead.

“BOKUTO-SAN! Want another bowl of rice?” Hinata screamed across the canteen.

“That’s what I’m talking about my number one disciple!”

*The next day*

The team was up again at 7am going for a jog around the city and a quick ice bath before settling back at the dorms for breakfast at 9.

After pilling on an obscene amount of scrambled eggs on his plate, he settled down at the table and gave Akaashi a call.

“Bokuto-san?”

A bleary eyed Akaashi picked up, rubbing his eyes and getting up from what seems to be the couch wrapped in their comforter and wearing Bokuto’s Japan national team jersey.

Bokuto’s heart leapt in his chest seeing his husband all bundled up and cozy on their couch. Sleepy and cuddly Keiji was his favourite Keiji.

Not to mention, having a larger frame means his clothes are a little oversized on his lean ex-setter, a sliver of neck and shoulder peaking out from the red cloth.

The light from the screen reflected off his heavy lidded eyes, illuminating his beautiful face, the soft looking cheeks and swollen mouth likely from chewing on his lips too much.

He wasn’t expecting the glorious sight, knowing that Akaashi is usually wide-awake and hyper focused on getting his work done, meaning his poor husband must have been working way too many late nights and finally crashed.

“Keiji I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up, are you tired? You should go back to sleep I can try to call you again later.” Bokuto fussed, scrambled eggs long forgotten.

Akaashi gave him a sleepy smile, rubbing his eyes as he replied, “Don’t worry about it, I was just taking a short nap, I’m awake now.”

This time it was Akaashi that was talking more, while Bokuto just gazed lovingly and listened to his normally quieter half, adding in some remarks here and there making Akaashi laugh when he talked with a mouth stuffed full of egg.

Towards the end of their conversation, Akaashi got up to get Bokuto’s giant stuffed owl plushie from their room because Bokuto missed his feathered friend, revealing the booty shorts he was wearing under the large jersey.

Bokuto’s faced heated up immediately, body going stiff and suddenly conscious of who could see his phone screen as if he was watching something illegal.

Akaashi trotted back with the plushie in his arms, sitting back down on the couch resting his chin on the owl, cheeks squished and giving Bokuto the cutest smile he had ever seen in his life.

He wanted to run his hands all over his husband, suck hickeys into the exposed skin but at the same time squish his cheeks and snuggle with him.

How he managed to snag someone so cute yet sexy at the same time was beyond him.

“Bokkun, think yer better take care of that before going anywhere. Keiji-Kun, yer shouldn’t be struttin’ around like that Bokkun here will bust a nut and it’ll be all yer fault.”

Atsumu smirked, looking down at Bokuto’s lap which Bokuto frantically tried to cover with a tiny napkin 

“Hey give me a break, it’s been 2 weeks since I’ve gotten any action! And my husband is a sexy piece of ass so you can’t blame me!” Bokuto defended, pushing Atsumu out of the camera screen while the rest of the team pretended not to see the state that Bokuto is in.

They were used to Bokuto’s outbursts, and of course know all about Akaashi (probably a bit too much since Bokuto doesn’t know when to shut up about him) so they weren’t even surprised at this point that Bokuto got a little excited seeing his husband dressed like that.

Akaashi on the other hand just laughed, knowing he’d affect the spiker, just maybe didn’t expect it to be that much.

“You better go take care of that Koutarou, I have to get back to work anyways.”

Giving Bokuto a little goodbye wave.

“I love you Keiji, talk to you soon!”

“I love you too Koutarou.”

And with a click, Bokuto is left with a blank screen and an annoying semi he now has to get rid off with his teammates (Atsumu) teasing him.

——————————

Bokuto had a thing for Akaashi’s fingers.

It was no surprise, considering how long and slender they were, yet held a firm but delicate grip on a volleyball, amongst other things.

But Bokuto was flustered, not knowing what to do with his raging hard on as he watches his husband use those lovely fingers to stretch and pleasure himself while moaning extra loudly just to let Bokuto know what he was missing.

The team was now in Korea, so for once in a long while there wasn’t any time difference between them.

It was cold, snow falling outside both their windows at 2am in the morning.

But they were both sweating.

Bokuto had never been so grateful to be rooming with Hinata this time round, who slept like an absolute baby and wouldn’t wake up throughout the night no matter what until 6am with a full tank of energy.

It was extremely dark, save for the dim light coming from the streetlamp across the road that was already being blocked by the falling snow and the lewd scene on his laptop screen.

“Koutarou, mm right there.. ahh ~”

Akaashi whined through the earphones that Bokuto was - obviously - wearing.

Bokuto couldn’t take it anymore and pulled down his pants and underwear together, taking out his cock and starting stroking.

Damn it Keiji, you minx!

“You’re so gorgeous Keiji, add another finger for me will you?”

“Yes Koutarou,” He keened as he added another delicious finger.

“There you go, stretch yourself wide open. Can’t wait for my cock hmm?”

“Y-yea yea, miss you-ah so much.” He rasped out.

God he could hear the desperation in his voice, turning Koutarou on even more if that were even possible.

He started stroking in time with Keiji’s thrust of his own fingers, fingers wrapping more firmly over his cock as he imagined that it was him that was fucking his husband right then.

Koutarou let out a low shaky breath, sneaking a quick glance to the orange haired boy sleeping soundly on the other end of the small room.

He definitely did not want to be caught by that terrifying gaze of his team mate.

“Ah ah I’m close, fuck Kou Kou Kou…”

Koutarou let out a small moan, after hearing that he couldn’t care if he got caught at this point, just focusing on chasing his release and watching his husband fuck himself even harder that before.

“Bit more Keiji, I’m almost there too fuck”

He added another finger, stretching himself wide enough that even Bokuto knew for sure he would fit in there.

“You’re so good for me Keiji, loose enough for me to just slip my cock in whenever I want hm?”

“Y-ye, yes. Fuck me Kou!”

Bokuto ran his thumb over the head, flicking his wrist faster imagining hiself being buried in that lovely ass.

“Aaahhh!”

His husband moaned loudly as he released, fingers slowing down and looking back at the camera with hazy hooded eyes.

Koutarou started speeding up, releasing into his hand matching Keiji’s fucked out bliss.

They both stayed like that for a while before Keiji got up and left, Koutarou’s mind too hazy to question before he came back with the silver buttplug wedding gift, kneeling down in front of the camera once more and slowly inserted it where his fingers had just been. He let out a satisfied hum as he pushed it in, little jewel peaking out between his butt cheeks. 

Koutarou groaned, silently thanking Kuroo for letting him witness that amazingly sexy sight.

“We got to clean up dear. And you got to sleep.”

Bokuto pouted, he forgot he needed to be up in 4 hours to start training again but he didn’t want to be deprived of Keiji’s beautiful nakedness.

“The snow is really pretty here, maybe even prettier in Japan. I’ll take you to see it someday. The mountains here are so pretty, you can stare at them for hours.”

Bokuto started, trying to stall so that Akaashi doesn’t end the call.

His cheeks were still red from his previous activity, black locks sticking to his forehead from the sweat and lips slightly parted. He was slumped against some pillows on their bed, body relaxed as he relished in his post orgasm glow. He was the most gorgeous person to ever exist in Bokuto’s eyes.

Akaashi just gave him a small smile, nodding a ‘sure’. He was visibly tired, knowing that when his husband gets home he’ll be shown thousands of pictures of the scenery of Korea.

“But I could stare at you for a lifetime.” He finished, looking at his gorgeous husband with the most sincere golden eyes of his.

He would give up everything just to be with his Akaashi forever. But of course Akaashi wouldn’t want him to waste his talent and potential just to spend time with him. They needed to work to survive after all. 

Ever the realist Akaashi Keiji.

“I’ll be seeing you soon okay? You really should be going to sleep. I love you so much Kou. ”

“I love you too Keiji.”

———————————— 

“AKAAAASHIIIIIIII! Look at what we got from the store!”

Bokuto beamed, putting on a hairband with moose antlers.

The team was now in Canada for a competition that had just ended, leaving the team a whole day to explore and do whatever they wanted to do.

Bokuto decided to go shopping.

“That’s…. interesting.” Akaashi stifled a laugh. Of all things his husband wanted to get, he got moose antlers.

“RIGHT! I got one for you too see?” Holding up another pair.

“I wouldn’t have expected anything less.”

“I also got a Canadian maple syrup to put on our pancakes! I got one for Kuroo and Kenma, Daichi and Suga, Tsukki and Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama, Atsumu and Sakusa, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Lev and Yaku, Osamu, Konoha, Saruiki, Komi, Onaga….”

Bokuto carried on, Akaashi suddenly aware of how many friends they have,

“Wait, how many bottles do you have?”

“Mmm, 12345… about 25? I got an extra bottle for us and Kuroken, but if it’s really good I’m taking theirs so we have 3 and they get 1 just like everyone else.”

He smiled proudly.

“Wait, did you say you got one for Hinata, Atsumu and Sakusa?”

“Yup.”

“Didn’t they go with you?”

“Um, well I thought I was going to get a souvenir for all our friends, and they technically our friends too, so they said I should get one for them too!”

“So, you got conned into buying a bottle for them.” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Yup.”

Akaashi shook his head in a mix of disappointment and laughter. His husband was too kind for his own good.

“You know you probably have to pay extra to bring all of it back in your luggage right.”

“WHAT? No one told me about that!”

“You’ve been travelling for years, how could you not know there’s a weight limit to your luggage.”

“OH RIGHT! I forgot.”

Bokuto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, I can say it’s expensive-as-shit syrup so then they have to appreciate a lot.”

“Whatever you say, Bokuto-San.”

“When are you ever going to break that habit Keiji? You’re technically Bokuto-San now too.”

Bokuto grinned, pride essentially radiating off of him.

“Says you! You still call me Akaashi sometimes, that’s literally going against what you just said.”

“Yeah yeah you’re right, but I love greeting you with AAAGASHEEEE! Just like old times huh.”

“Yeah, just like old times.” Akaashi said with a fond smile on his lips, thinking about their teenage years together.

“Except now, you’re stuck with me… FOREVER!” Bokuto yelled, shoving his ring in the camera to show Akaashi, as if he needed a reminder to know how he’d be spending the rest of life attached to that idiot.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way… Bokuto-San.” He teased.

Bokuto, unaffected, just gave him the biggest smile, radiating so much love and energy that Akaashi can’t help but just adore him.

He was the star in Akaashi’s life, big and bright, lifting him into the light when all he wanted to do was hide in the darkness. Without him, he’d have probably hated his job, sit in his apartment all alone with no friends and have no reason to cook nice food. All in all, his life would’ve been dull as hell.

He had always known Bokuto had the potential to be a professional, he was pure talent mixed together with hard work and energy - he was unstoppable. As much as he missed his husband, being able watch his matches and see him shine on the court, it was all Akaashi could ever want from him.

To have his star love him back and marry him, was a miracle and Akaashi couldn’t have felt more blessed.

“Keiji-Kun that you?” Atsumu’s voice rang as Bokuto’s camera suddenly panned to Atsumu’s grin.

“AKAASHI-SAN!” Hinata yelled, his orange tuft of hair at the bottom of the screen bouncing, trying to get his face into the camera but Atsumu just held it up even higher.

“Tsumu-Kun, it’s nice to see you again. You too, Hinata.”

“Ever so polite, Keiji-Kun, Omi Omi say hi!” Panning to Sakusa who stood at the entrance of the room.

“Wait a minute, when did you guys even come in?” Bokuto questioned,

Akaashi ended up talking to Sakusa for the next 30 minutes, mainly complaining about having to deal with the other 3, while said other 3 were engaging in a pillow fight in the background.

“Team meeting in 10 minutes! Get your asses downstairs by then, don’t be late.”Their team captain Meian shouted as he walked down the corridor.

“Looks like we got to get ready, I’ll give you back to your idiot husband.”

“Thank you omi-kun.”

“KEIJI! HI!” Bokuto was on his stomach, with Hinata sitting on top of him and Atsumu stuffing a pillow onto his head, his usually spiked up hair squishing down attractively from the pressure.

He really is an idiot.

“Heard you have to get ready for a team meeting, I’ll get going too. I’ll pick you up at the airport tomorrow?”

“Wait we have a team meeting?” The 3 idiots looked up at Sakusa who just smack his forehead really loudly.

“Oh okay, yeah I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow then! 4am right?”

“It’s your flight Kou, but yes 4am.”

“ALRIGHT! See ya soon Kej, love you!”

“Love you too Koutarou.”

Atsumu stuck out his tongue and gagged right before the screen went black.

___________________________

After a gruelling 16 hour flight back to Japan, Bokuto finally stood up to get off the plane, stretching his long legs and almost cramping from standing up too fast.

He would never get used to long flights, especially those that took him far far away from Akaashi.

As they collected their luggage, one finally goodbye to the team before they left the departure hall.

On the other side of the glass, he caught sight of his adorable husband, bundled in the Team Japan olympic jacket, a thin scarf and sweatpants, black frames settled on his cute nose and hair mussed from running his fingers through them way too much. He held a cup of coffee in his hand, and another cup in a small bag - presumably his.

Damn, his husband was the best.

“AGGAASHEEEE!”

Tired eyes, snapped up to meet his, a wide smile spreading on his face as he walked towards him to wrap him in a big hug.

“I MISSED YOUUUU! We better get home so you can sleep, you must be so tired. Da you have work tomorrow? I’ll call a cab. I can’t wait to cuddle you!” 

“Be careful Kou, I’m going to spill my coffee. Slow down, I’m fine. Here’s some hot chocolate for you.”

“You’re the best Keiji!”

“There are cabs lining up outside the airport we can just get in one there. I’m off work tomorrow so we can sleep in.”

Bokuto wasn’t tired anymore after hearing those words, pumping a fist in the air with a “yes” that was a little too loud.  
“Let’s go!”

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand in his and led him to the taxi stand. His larger hand was warm, enveloping Akaashi’s cold ones giving him the warmth he’d been missing.

When they reached home, they didn’t bother changing out, just crashing onto their bed and holding each other in the dim light.

Despite just drinking a cup of coffee, caffeine didn’t seem to work on Akaashi anymore with how frequent he drinks it, his heavy eyelids started to close, a small blush on his cheeks from the cold. His red lips were slightly parted, taking small breaths as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Bokuto missed admiring Akaashi up close, looking at every hair on his thick eyebrows, how his heavy eyelids drooped, his perfectly plump lips opened a little as his face relaxed, how light bounced off his high cheekbones and the way his incredibly soft fluffy hair fell in small waves.

He leaned across, arm pulling him closer as he planted soft kisses all over, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his neck and one final one to his shoulder.

Akaashi stirred, a peak of dark sea green visible as he looked at Bokuto.

Bokuto decided long ago that that was his favourite colour. The colour of Akaashi Keiji, the love his life. He also decided that no matter what kind of gorgeous places he visits on his travels, it will never top the sight of his gorgeous husband in his arms, snuggling close to him in domestic bliss.

Keiji was the world to him, when he played alongside him, he felt that the world was on his side. And even now, he was unstoppable because he had the world to cheer him on.

People always say there was no place like home. For Bokuto, Keiji was his world, his home and everything in between.

Taking his husband’s hand in his, bringing up to his lips he kissed the ring he gave to Keiji years ago.

“There’s no place like you Keiji, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing the song 'No Place' by Backstreet Boys, my mind IMMEDIATELY went to Bokuaka.
> 
> Check out the song if you haven't heard it!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OTZmyheI9k&list=PLj9CiQH-r_-cr61t0NVc4ZXh1W7w4rARw&index=9&t=0s 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
